Relatos Íntimos
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] Sakura POV.- La última vez / Shaoran POV.- La primera vez. -¿Por qué NO podemos estar juntos?- Relatos de contenidos eróticos contados en primera persona. -*Final Abierto*
1. La última vez

**-Notas Iniciales de la autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- ADVERTENCIA.- El contenido de este relato es erótico y con contenido sexual explícito. Si no los gusta este tipo de tema por favor no lean. **

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad. **

**-Relatos Íntimos-**

**-La última vez-**

*****Hong Kong/China*****

**-Sakura POV- **

No me juzguen lectores, no soy una mujer reprimida, ni complicada, ni tímida, solo una simple mujer enamorada, sabía que no debía hacer lo que "iba hacer", pero: ¿Qué puedo decir para justificarme?.

-Nada, absolutamente nada.-

¿Por qué?.- La respuesta es simple, cuando te enamoras, el lema: "Pierdes completamente la cabeza" se aplica a mi caso, lo peor de todo, no sé cómo me paso, como una mujer como " YO " puede caer tan bajo por amor y aceptar " Ser la otra ".

Si soy la otra, la mujer que nunca debe ni tiene derecho a exigir nada, la mujer que no tiene opción a reclamar, la mujer que en nombre de esa estupidez que llaman " Amor", si es una estupidez, ¿Por qué lo digo?, no por estar amargada, ni afligida, ni arrepentida, en nombre del amor, la pasión y deseo, he sido capaz de dejar todo mi raciocinio, mis creencias, mi moral, en todo lo que creo lo deje a un lado, deje de criticar aquellas mujeres que hacen todo por amor porque yo soy una de ellas y como no hacerlo cuando me entregue a los brazos de la pasión de forma desmedida.

Pensé que todo era un juego, me propuse conquistarlo, hacerlo mío, jugar con él, tomarlo, satisfacer mis más oscuros deseos carnales sin importarme las consecuencias de mis actos, pensé que una vez satisfecha mi curiosidad, iba pasar, pensé que una vez estando con él perdería el interés en él, nada más alejado de la verdad.

-¿En qué momento paso?.- No lo sé.

-¿Cómo me enamore de él?.- No lo sé.

-¿Por qué lo amo?.- No lo sé.

El es el tipo de hombres que no se cuestiona, opuesto a mi y al mismo tiempo tan parecido a mí, suena ambiguo, ¿Verdad?, lo es, en todo el sentido de la palabra, ni yo misma entiendo.

Lo único certero que en este juego de tomar y dar , " YO salí perdiendo ", yo sabía que él nunca sería mío, yo sabía que no habían promesas de amor ni planes a futuros, él me lo dijo solo una vez, no necesite más saber, cuando pronuncio sus letales palabras años atrás:

-Eres una mujer grandiosa, fascinante, atractiva, yo soy un hombre con obligaciones y responsabilidades planificadas desde antes de nacer por mi familia, una estructura jerárquica, sólida, inflexible, cuando tenga 21 años he de casarme, mi novia, mi futura prometida fue elegida con anterioridad a mi nacimiento con la finalidad de que mi familia incremente su patrimonio, mi matrimonio es solo un negocio, yo no puedo ofrecerte nada, si tu aceptas estar conmigo solo podrás ser mi amante porque ni como novia te puedo tener o presentar en público, no me lo permiten, mi familia es rígida en cuando a las relaciones planificadas.

Me lo dijo cuando él tenía 17 años y yo acaba de cumplir los 16 años, era un año mayor que mí pero comparado conmigo, era serio, maduro, tenía una vida planificada y sabía cuáles eran sus metas y objetivos, se preparo para ser líder, físicamente aun nos estábamos desarrollando pero a mi criterio, él ya era un hombre, no era su atractivo, su estatura, su fuerte torso que lo marcaba como tan varonil y más de una fémina de la preparatoria se sentía atraía por él, era por su forma de pensar, él era ya un hombre, hecho y derecho, como nunca antes vi.

Recuerdo aún sus palabras sinceras llenas de sentimientos que puedo identificar como odio hacia sus padres, cuando le confesé que me gustaba y él suavemente me rechazo y continuo explicándome: ¿Porque no podía aceptar mis sentimientos?, a pesar de ambos sabíamos que yo no le era indiferente y había captado su atención desde el primer día que ingrese a la escuela, vine de intercambio de Japón y termine enamorándome de la cuidad, a quien quiero engañar me quede en esta cuidad por él, sus palabras llenas de amarguras fueron:

-Conmigo no tienes futuro, no se me permite tener novia, menos una que no haya sido aprobada por mi familia, lo siento mucho por tener que verme obligado a rechazar tus sentimientos, tal vez si yo hubiera sido nacido como hijo de una familia media o quizás de clase baja mi historia sería otra, no soy capaz de pedirte qué te rebajes como mujer y te conviertas en mi amante, yo…

No deje que continuara con su explicación y abruptamente le dije:

-Yo quiero ser tu amante, sin obligaciones, sin esperanzas, sin hacer planes, solo quiero ser la mujer que ames y que me permitas amarte-

Recuerdo que esa frase fue el inicio de todo, lo siguiente fue un beso casto que subió de intensidad, se impregno de lujuria, pasión, deseo, nuestras lenguas parecían estar en una batalla campal, ninguno de los dos cedíamos, lo más fascinantes estábamos atrás de la escuela.

Poco me importo que él deslice sus manos por debajo de mi falda y sus dedos largos empiece a jugar con mis pliegues, no sabía ni me interesaba saber si él era o no "casto" como yo, mi deseo era tan grande por él que no me importo que mi "primera vez" fuera contra una pared sucia detrás de la escuela, no fue nada delicado, fue doloroso pero excitante, recuerdo que hasta vi la hora: 14:52:01, le había entregado lo más apreciado que tiene una chica, a él.

Claro que luego mi forma de pensar cambio, las personas cambian a medida que crecen, la vida te cambia, el llegar casta al matrimonio no se iba aplicar en mí, ni siquiera creo en el concepto de matrimonio feliz, no cuando la persona que amo se va casar por una arreglo impuesto por su familia, esa palabra perdió sentido para mi, el mismo día que me entregue a él.

Recuerdo que cuando tuvimos "sexo por primera vez", porque no estábamos haciendo el amor, aun no entendía ese concepto, era simplemente sexo de adolescentes con las hormonas a punto de ebullición, con un deseo de por medio fuerte, él me confesó al oído que era su primera vez, nos reímos por un buen rato, ambos estábamos estropeados, eramos completamente inexpertos en ese " Tema ", las clases de higienes no nos sirvieron y a pesar de nuestras miradas cómplices me anime a decirle:

-Sé que no somos adultos, ni tenemos el grado de madurez para manejar esto pero: ¿Te gusto lo que hicimos?-

***Risas Nerviosas***-Fue lo único que escuche de parte de él y pude ver lo incomodo que estaba con la pregunta y vi como se tomo su tiempo en responderme, sus ojos ámbar aun estaban oscuros, su respiración era entre cortada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, me gusto mucho verlo así, me fascino saber que yo era la causante de eso y al final me dijo:

-Me duele la entrepierna-

Recuerdo que no pude más y caí al piso a reírme, luego él me acompaño, yo también estaba adolorida y encima sentía como el líquido carmesí corría por mis piernas y le dije apenada:

-Esto no es como yo me esperaba-

Nuestra primera vez fue una experiencia divertida pero completamente desastrosa, él siempre reía al recordar ese escena.

Recuerdo tanto que me abrazo con delicadeza y me susurro al oído:

-Siento si fui brusco contigo, me deje llevar, ¿Por qué no vamos a mi departamento?, tomas un baño, descansas y de paso yo voy a la farmacia a comprar algunas cosas-

-¡Comida!- Fue lo único coherente que pude decir, porque al sentir sus labios cerca de mi oreja me mando una serie de espasmos y sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo que me puso nerviosa, algo en mi se activo, de pronto quería estar de nuevo con él fue cuando mi estomago me reclamo y me dio hambre.

Por DIOS me moría de hambre.

Creo que eran los nervios de la primera vez.

Todo era completamente nuevo para mi, para nosotros.

El se río conmigo y de mí y me dio otro beso pero este era suave y casto, como tratando de trasmitirme sus emociones.

Cada vez que me besaba yo sentía en sus besos una entrega completa por parte de él y me permitía responderle con la misma intensidad.

Cada vez que recuerdo lo que pasamos esa tarde me trae nostalgia y alegría pero a pesar del todo, ambos sabíamos que era el principio del final.

Al terminar la escuela, él tomo la dedición de estudiar: Administración de Empresas y Finanzas Internacionales, carrera impuesta por su familia pero que no fue pesada para él dado que hacer negocios e inversiones le apasionaba, así como las carreras de caballos, fumar un buen habano de vez en cuando y acompañarlo con un buen Whisky cuando la ocasión se prestaba para eso, era un hombre de gustos sencillos pero refinando.

Hablar con él era interesante, era el único hombre que captaba por completo mi atención.

Ambos estudiamos en la misma universidad pero yo me incline por la Facultad de Filosofía y Ciencia, estudie: Licenciatura en Letras, no para ser docente sino para ser escritora, me gustaba mucho leer y soñaba con ser una reconocida escritora del género policial pero a medida que iba creciendo y leyendo, empece a diversificar mi lectura, él también gustaba de un buen libro y sus recomendaciones eran acertadas, termine escribiendo novelas de contexto romántico - erótico- dramático, era interesante ver como a la gente le gustaba tanto los finales felices yo me arriesgue a romper ese paradigma de las novelas románticas, finales abiertos para hacer una secuela, o uno de los personajes principales daba un cambio radical y los mataba eran finales que iba acorde con lo que estaba viviendo, mis finales eran controversiales y polémicos, mis lectores me amaban como me odiaban, pero al final todo se traduce en número y mis editores no podían estar más satisfechos, después de todo a pesar de ser una escritora amateur le daba un buen porcentaje en cuanto a ganancias.

El era el primero en leer mis bosquejos, me encantaba ver su cara cuando mataba a sus personajes favoritos y me decía:

-¿Cómo pudiste?-

Sus reclamos duraban horas al final siempre le decía:

-¿Quién esta escribiendo el libro?-

Siempre me miraba con reproche, se rascaba la cabeza en señal de desesperación era uno de tus tantas manías, respiraba fuerte y me decía:

-Tu escribes pero yo soy el lector, no lo mates-

-Convenceme-

El sabía que esa frase era el inicio de un encuentro carnal apasionado y sabía cuando parar para dejarme con ganas y me preguntaba:

-¿Vas a cambiar el final?-

Yo reía con ganas y el fruncía el ceño, entonces el salía salía de mi y me decía:

-No pienso dejar que uses mi cuerpo para satisfacer tus bajos instintos carnales, si pones es final atroz me declaro en huelga, se acabaron los orgasmos conmigo-

Debo decir que me encantaba eso y realmente no importaba lo que yo hiciera no se acostaba conmigo hasta el día que él llegara a leer mis historias publicadas.

Siempre era el primero en leer lo que publicaba, cuando veía finales abiertos para hacer una secuela me reclamaba y me decía:

-¿Qué clase de final es este?-

Era divertido pelear con él.

Las reconciliaciones FABULOSAS.

Éramos diferentes e iguales: El empresario y la escritora.

En secreto: Amantes.

Su familia me adoraba, sus padres eran grandiosos conmigo, ¿Si supiera que me acostaba con su hijo?, dudo que me trataran de esa forma, siempre fuimos discretos y todo nuestro circulo social creía que éramos muy buenos amigos, nuestro trato en público era formal y distante, WEI su fiel mayordomo sabía de nuestra "relación escondida", nos apoyo y nos ayudo mucho.

Wei fue nuestra celestina, le he dicho que lo voy extrañar, mis padres siempre viajando por negocios, Wei era el adulto más cercano que tuve como padre, tengo un hermano: Touya-Baka como le dijo, es médico, vive en Japón, allá radica, él también sabe lo mío con Shaoran, son las dos únicas personas que saben lo nuestro y nos han apoyado.

Aunque Touya-baka siempre me preguntaba al final de nuestras conversaciones:

-¿Qué harás cuando todo esto termine?.

Sonría abiertamente, era una sonrisa dolorosa y solo contestaba:

-Cuando llegue ese momento ya sabre que hacer, ahora no quiero pensar, solo quiero vivir al máximo este amor.

Cuando él cumplió 18 años en su cena de cumpleaños que realizaron en la Mansión Li sus padres, pase un mal momento, su madre anuncio la llegada de su prometida: Tomoyo Daidoji.

¿Qué puedo decir de la mujer que me iba quitar lo que era mío por hecho y no por derecho?.

Recuerdo la cara desfigurada de Shaoran cuando busco mi mirada, fue la primera vez que mis expresiones me delataron y si no hubiera sido porque Wei llamo mi atención, me hubiera corrección nos hubiéramos puesto en evidencia.

El primer sentimiento o emoción que sentí por la señorita Daidoji fue ODIO, sin conocerla la juzgue, no la critique, no me di tiempo de conocerla, solo la odie pero no dije nada, no debía, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que cuán certeras eran las palabras de Shaoran:

_-Lo nuestro no tiene futuro.-_

Ahora entendía: ¿Por qué?.- Era simple ese matrimonio arreglado desde antes de nacer Shaoran se iba a concretar cuando él cumpliera 21 años, justo el día que cumplía años se casaba.

La realidad me golpeo como una tabla a mi cara, me sacudió, me estremeció, me aterro, tenía que hacer algo pero ¿Qué iba hacer?.

Antes de empezar Shaoran fue honesto conmigo y yo acepte ser su amante sin exigir nada a cambio, yo ratifique que no tenía ese derecho, compuse mi expresión y puse mi mejor sonrisa era hipócrita pero era lo mejor que tenía, me vestí baje la fachada de la indiferencia, bloquee mis emociones, me arme de valor para conocer a mi rival.

No consideraba a " Ella " mi rival realmente, yo estaba segura que Shaoran me amaba y me iba amar por el resto de su vida, quería creer eso porque a mi me pasaba y siempre usaba " Empatía con él ", yo sentía lo que él sentía, sin embargo aquella mujer estaba predestinada a ocupar el lugar que tanto anhelada que no era otro que estar junto a Shaoran por el resto de nuestras vidas.

La trate, me agrado.

La trate, me encanto.

La trate y me di cuenta que antes de empezar la guerra ya la tenía pérdida.

Eso dolía y mucho.

Los días posteriores fueron difícil, trate de alejarme de Shaoran, en verdad lo intente, en verdad quise terminar con todo esto pero no pude, frecuentábamos los mismos lugares, la misma gente, me era difícil verle con "Ella" su prometida oficial.

Incluso trate de tener algo casual con uno de nuestros amigos, me causo un serio problema cuando Shaoran se entero, peleamos muy fuerte pensé que habíamos terminado realmente, necesitaba creerlo pero de pronto las iras se torno lujuria y ese reclamo se convirtió en uno de los mejores encuentros carnales que tuvimos, recuerdo que luego de hacer el amor, nos quedamos en completo silencio por varios minutos y él me confesó:

-No he tocado a Tomoyo y no lo haré hasta que se realice la boda pero debo salir con ella en público, me lo imponente mi familia-

Preferí no contestar, cuando él dijo que no había tocado a Tomoyo me dio esperanzas pero al segundo las mato al comentar el tema de su boda, esa era la realidad, lo iba a perder no importa lo que yo hiciera, no quería ser la típica amante que reclama por todo o la mujer sufrida que se pone en plano de victima a llorar porque no puede tener al hombre que ama, yo sabía en lo que me había metido desde que empezó todo esto pero opte por hacer algo diferente, poco a poco iba independizándome de él.

Empecé a viajar sin avisarle, deje de llamarle, deje de buscarle, a él le fascinaba mi cabello largo y castaño, lo corte por completo, empecé a vestirme más provocadora y sexy cuando estaba con él sin ser exhibicionista, nuestros encuentros carnales se volvieron más intenso, él empezó a quedarse a dormir conmigo, eso era algo que él nunca hacía por precaución.

Era extraño, mientras más intente alejarme de él, él parecía querer aferrarse a mí.

Hoy a dos días de su boda, lo cite, sabía de su fiesta despedida de soltero, yo ayude a organizarla pero no iba a ir, no porque no quería, me fascina las despedidas de soltero, embriagar a la gente y hacerle maldades, yo soy de temer y mis amigos/as lo saben pero esta vez no tenía motivo para celebrar, me inventaría una excusa al final, antes de su fiesta lo cite en mi departamento, tenía que verlo por última vez.

A Shaoran le fascina verme con ligero y zapato de punta con una correa que pase por mis tobillos, tenía un fetiche raro con mis zapatos de taco aguja, mis medias negras, pero cuando me veía en ligero se volvía loco, yo lo sabía, él lo sabía, lo hice venir con la excusa de que debe llevar los "borrachitos" que son uno de sus dulces preferidos para la fiesta, aprendí a cocinar todo lo que a él le gusta, ya que nosotros no podíamos ser vistos en públicos sin tener gente de por medio, hicimos mi departamento nuestro "Nido de Amor" como él decía y yo siempre me burlaba diciéndole que esa frase era trillada pero cuando él decía que me amaba mi alma se emocionaba, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, la simple frase:

_-Te amo Sakura-_

Alegraba mi día, me daba fuerza, no era sexo, no eran indefinidos orgasmo sin sentidos, no eran deseos carnales satisfecho, era algo más fuerte, podía estar sin tocarme pero cuando escuchaba de sus carnosos labios esa simple frase, yo sentía que podía contigo, me olvidaba del mañana y vivía intensamente el presente, podía tomar al mundo en mis manos, en una sola mano sin dudar.

Mientras tomaba un baño caliente rápido repasaba en mi cabeza lo que iba pasar, quería que fuera intenso y perfecto, la lencería estaba lista, los juguetes sexuales incluso hasta los videos especiales que había comprado estaban listo, había hecho crema batida y por supuesto chocolate derretido, champagne, fresas, iba cerrar nuestra última noche con broche de oro.

**-¡Ring Ring!-**

Mis planes se fueron al piso cuando escuche el timbre de mi móvil, Shaoran siempre llamaba 45 minutos antes de nuestros encuentros solo si iba cancelar nuestra cita, teníamos una rutina puntual.

Me desanime por completo.

Salí del baño sin prisa, con calma fui al velador y tome mi móvil y vi su nombre:

-Li Shaoran-

Tome una respiración profunda y dije:

-Buenas noches-

-Lo lamento Sakura-

-Está bien, no pasa nada- Fue la respuesta ladina que le di.

Por dentro me morí, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no quise dejar que salieran, necesitaba otro baño.

Pero no paso muchos minutos desde que cerré la llamada para recibir un mensaje de él:

_-Mis padres se enteraron de la fiesta de despedida de soltero y no están de acuerdo con eso, ya que ellos han organizado una cena formal con los padres de la señorita Daidoji, por favor discúlpame con nuestros amigos-_

No conteste el mensaje y apague el móvil, me tome mi tiempo en el baño, luego para vestirme y maquillaje, al poco tiempo estaba lista, tome las cajas de los dulces y fui a la discoteca donde habíamos planeados hacer la despedida de soltero, la euforia al verme fue global, me hice la desentendida con las preguntas de:

-¿Dónde está el novio?-

-¿A qué hora va llegar el novio?-

Me integre a la fiesta, fue entretenida y me ayudo a olvidar un rato, la mejor parte los estríper, habíamos contratados entre dos mujeres y un hombre, como éramos un grupo mixto, internamente pensaba:

_-Yo podría moverme como ellas- _

Estaba segura que con un poco de ayuda yo podría hacer algo así, una fantasía a realizar más adelante.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito al menos eso me entere por un mensaje que me pasaron porque yo deje el lugar después del estríper.

Sin él ahí no veía sentido quedarme.

Cuando llegue a mi departamento, me sorprendí ver que no estaba sola, Shaoran tenía mi pasaje de avión en sus manos y vi que estaba enojado, fue cuando me dijo:

-No soporte estar en ese lugar, hablo de la cena que organizaron mis padres y lo deje, vine a verte, te llame pero no me contestabas, decidí quedarme aquí a esperarte: ¿Qué significa esto?-

Pude ver en su mirada, ira, decepción, tristeza, asombro, él era como un libro abierto para mi, las palabras entre nosotros estaban demás fue cuando sin pensar me arroje a sus brazos, esta iba ser la última vez que él y yo estuviéramos juntos.

El beso impregnado de lujuria pura hizo que él me pusiera contra la pared, era como regresar a la época de colegio, sus manos expertas bajo la cremallera de mi vestido mientras besaba con ahincó mi cuello, era un experto en saber: ¿Dónde y Cómo tocarme para excitarme?, podía sentir como a cada lamida que él me daba a mi cuello mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante la caricia conocida, mis bragas estaban completamente húmedas y aun él no había tocado mis pliegues y yo ya estaba dispuesta a ser tomada por él, realmente no quería perder tiempo en juegos previos no lo necesitaba, tenía hambre de él, de sentirlo dentro mío y fundirme con él por toda la eternidad, eternidad efímera que se iba acabar cuando el saliera de la puerta de mi departamento, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada, no me importaba si él se iba casar al día siguiente, no me importaba saber que él iba hacer de otra, no me importaba saber que lo iba a perder para siempre.

Lo único real y lo único que me importaba era sentir la forma nada delicada como me estaba poseyendo, me hacía el amor contra la pared de una forma abrupta, la ropa que teníamos puesta estorbaba notablemente, era el inicio de lo que venía, esa madrugada no hubo lugar de mi cuerpo que no tomara, que no tocara, que no degustara, yo hice lo mismo, nos entregamos a los placeres de la carne sin inhibición alguna, se aferro a mi pecho desnudo como si su vida dependiera de él.

No sé si acabamos o no, porque los orgasmos que experimentamos esa madrugada fueron incontables e intensos, solo sé que desperté cansada y sentía un peso muerto que me cortaba la respiración, era él que dormía sobre mi pecho desnudo, acaricie sus suaves cabellos castaños que parecía seda.

Me di tiempo de apreciar su belleza masculina, para mí era un ángel dormido.

No quería perderlo, no puede vitar que el líquido cristalino empañara mis ojos y me negué a dejarlas salir, no quería que él se diera cuenta que me mataba por dentro, que mi alma lloraba por aquello que iba a perder, me negué a sentir emociones.

Lo abrace con fuerza y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo, quería que esta vez cuando yo despertara él no este, todo había sido consumado y todo se había acabado, cuando él se vaya de mi lado, yo daré la vuelta a la página y comenzare a rescribir una nueva historia para mi, aunque mi cuerpo se haya impregnado de su aroma tan varonil, aunque mis neuronas se nieguen a dejar de amarlo, aunque mi cuerpo se niegue a olvidar sus caricias, yo debía seguir mi camino, dejaría Hong Kong para empezar de nuevo y nunca volver a esta cuidad que tanto amaba.

No iba ser fácil pero lo iba intentar, solo trataba de sugestionarme mentalmente que todo había terminado y era lo mejor para los dos antes de dormir pensé:

Llego el turno de irme para siempre de su vida, pero nunca olvidare lo que ha sido mi relación con él en especial este momento:

-La última vez que él y yo estuvimos juntos-

Este último momento quedara grabado en mi memoria para siempre o hasta el final de mis días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Fin del Primer Relato-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**5.- No es un FanFIC. No sé si me anime a publicar otro CP. **

**Por lo pronto lo pondré como ONESHOT del genero erótico, la idea surgió al leer: Diario de una ninfómana de la autora: Valiere Tasso y de mis conversaciones con mami's evil y por supuestos sus reclamos cuando dejo Finales Abiertos o Cortos las escenas. ***Risas Malignas***.**

**El "Diario" Recién lo estoy empezando a leer, en Facebook subí el link de: Leer Libros On Line, donde está el libro. **

**La ventaja del link es que no debes descargar nada sino que lo puedes director en el ordenador e incluso lo puedes imprimir. **

**Está página es fabulosa se las recomiendo.**

**6.- Termino de leer una Manga Yaoi: KISS ME PRINCESS, que me recomendó mami's evil y en dos días actualizo mis historias. –Culpen a ella por mi atraso en publicar- ***Risas divertidas***.**

**7.- Para quien no ha leído, publique dos CP. Seguido de - Los Antagonistas - Mi FanFic de Skip Beat. **

**8.-¿Qué les pareció el relato?.- Este relato se lo dedico aquellas personas que han perdidos grandes amores y han intentado reponerse pero no pueden olvidar y viven de las añoranzas de un viejo y verdadero amor, si se alinearon con las emociones del personaje entonces cumplí mi prometido. -Qué tenga un excelente día-**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Saoricl en colaboración con Sake's Evil22**


	2. La Primera Vez

**-Notas Iniciales de la autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- ADVERTENCIA.- El contenido de este relato es erótico y tiene términos sugestivos. Si no los gusta este tipo de tema por favor no lean. **

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad. **

**-Relatos Íntimos-**

**-La primera vez-**

*****Hong Kong/China*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

Ese aroma era agradable.

Su cuerpo cálido me estremecía.

Me gustaba despertar y sentir sus pechos desnudos debajo de mi rostro.

Me gustaba aferrarme a ella como si mi vida de dependía de ello.

Me encantaba sentir como acariciaba mis cabellos, su toque me arrullaba, me daba paz y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

Su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente el mío.

Ella nació para ser mía, para que yo la ame y la proteja a pesar de mis limitaciones.

Cuando estoy con ella, el tiempo no tiene sentido, me pierdo en su mirada y sus sonrisas alegras mis días.

Sus besos son fuegos por dentro que me queman.

Amo todo de ella, me gusta mucho verla cuando se enoja me fascina nuestras reconciliaciones.

Sus preocupaciones son las mías.

Desearía quedarme así y contemplarla por siempre.

Siempre tuve presente que mi relación con ella no tendría futuro y quise engañarme pensando que cuando uno tiene lo que quiere al pasar el tiempo se aburre de eso y todo queda en el olvido. ¡Mentira!. El que dijo eso es un gran mentiroso o nunca ha amado como yo amo a mi mujer porque a pesar de todo yo tengo la certeza que ella es mía como yo soy de ella y no concibo la idea de compartirla, menos que sea de otro hombre.

Odio a mi Dinastía, por sus reglas estúpidas no me permiten ser feliz.

Odio a mis padres porque no entienden que un matrimonio arreglado va cavar mi propia tumba.

Odio a mi familia porque sus tradiciones y sus planes precarios trascienden en el tiempo y las personas nos volvemos solo piezas de ajedrez u objeto que mover para poder incrementar nuestro patrimonio.

No le veo sentido a ser un hombre con poder, ilimitadas riquezas eso no me da felicidad.

No le veo sentido a mantener una tradición que me va condenar a estar eternamente solo y amargado y aún así no puedo hacer nada, un sentimiento de impotencia me carcome.

Cuando las personas que no me conocen dice: Nació dentro de una familia poderosa, es un ser privilegiado yo pienso con amargura soy un ser desgraciado.

-¿A quién debo reclamar por todo esto?.

Sabía desde que era niño, mis obligaciones y responsabilidades para con la Dinastía Li.

Se me advirtió desde antes de tener 12 años y me fue ratificado a esa edad: Un Li NO se enamora, un Li nunca tiene una novia sin ser esta aprobada por los patriarcas y matriarcas de la dinastía, a esa edad se me informo por medio de un documento oficial:

-Estas comprometido desde antes de nacer con la señorita Tomoyo Daidoji, quien provenía de una antigua casta japonesa pero radicaban en Londres y estaban emparentados con la realiza.

La Familia Daidoji nos precedía, en cuanto antigüedad, tradiciones, poder, sus normas eran idénticas a la nuestras, su patrimonio era invaluable.

Pero a mi futura prometida la conocería cuando cumplía la mayoría de edad.

Recuerdo que al recibir el documento oficial lo arrugue entre mis manos con fuerza y termine cortándome con el papel.

Lo sabía.

Lo tenía presente.

El no acatar ese "simple mandato" podría tener consecuencias fatales, aun recuerdo en mi cabeza la tacita amenaza por parte de mi padre quien me dijo:

-Hay hombres Li que han desafiado las reglas y esos amores han terminado mal-

-¿A qué se refiere padre?-

-No somos lo que somos por ser débiles, el amor es un sentimiento sobre valorado que ha hecho caer imperios, tu tienes prometida si te involucras con una persona, nosotros nos encargaremos de destruirle no solo a esa persona sino a su familia, ten eso siempre presente y evitaras problemas-

Su mirada me decía que no estaba jugando pero también pude notar un sentimiento de amargura en sus palabras, tal vez lo mal interprete pero fue la impresión que me dio.

Después de esas mortales palabras, lo primero que pensé sobre mis padres que ellos eran viles sanguinarios, no le importaban mi bienestar sino el de la familia, ahora entendía porque la característica del semblante serio de los hombres y mujeres Li, no era más que amargura por un régimen de vida con el que no estábamos de acuerdo y nos sometían.

Qué me digan:

Aprenderás amar a tu prometida. ¡Qué gran mentira! Aunque debo confesar que no le daba importancia al tema, con doce años hasta me reí del tema.

A medida que iba creciendo, note con cierta envidia las parejas que se formaban a mi alrededor, era interesante ver esos amores fugaces, sutilmente debía rechazar los sentimientos de las jóvenes que intentaban ligar conmigo.

Aunque quisiera no había futuro y me causaría muchos problemas con mi familia, podía hacerlo pero jugar con los sentimientos de una persona que se interese en mi no iba conmigo, no soy de alimentar falsas esperanzas, o al menos ese fue el concepto con el que siempre me maneje.

No podía arriesgarme a experimentar ninguna emoción humana por el género opuesto, tenía presente mi destino, ya había sido escrito con anterioridad, decidí prepararme, tal vez más adelante me pueda independizar una vez que mi matrimonio arreglado se de, cumpla con los herederos que tengo que darle a mi Familia, luego de eso había planeado algo puntual, desaparecer, ¿Cómo?, no lo sabía, me faltaba mucho por aprender, pero luego me puse a pesar y si llego a tener herederos me iba tocar a mi continuar con esas tradiciones estúpidas, lo pensé con calma, podría cambiar eso, podría ser el hombre-el padre que mi propio padre NO fue, yo podría cambiar eso y dejar que mis futuro hijo o hija vivan su vida como deseen, aunque eso signifique atarme a una mujer que dudaba que llegara amar, lo dudaba seriamente porque lo que se fuerza por lo general no funciona.

Rara vez algo que se hace por obligación tiene éxito. Eso lo tenía claro.

Recordé con malestar mis años de infancia, hasta que cumplí los 16 años, nunca sonreía, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, me aleje de la gente, no tenía sentido hacer amigos que no calificaba con lo impuesto por la Dinastía Li, a pesar que en mi escuela estaban hijos de varios socios comerciales con quienes rara vez cruzaba palabra, era mejor así, siempre pensé cuando se tiene amigos, estos tienden a meterte en problemas, en mi caso no dudaba que me iban a juzgar, pensarían eres un hijo de mamá o papá, eres una persona carente de personalidad por no luchar por lo que crees, no quería que me recordaran lo infeliz que era.

Era mejor vivir en mi propia burbuja, así funcionaba mejor para mi, mi mejor y único amigo era Wei, con él realmente podía ser abierto y honesto.

Entonces algo cambio, por primera vez en mi vida una persona capto mi atención sin proponérselo, aun recuerdo con nitidez cuando ella se presento en nuestra clase a mitad del primer semestre de nuestro segundo año de preparatoria y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 15 años y soy estudiante de intercambio, mi nacionalidad es japonesa, seré su compañera por el primer semestre de este año en curso, espero que seamos buenos amigos-

Sonrío con sus hermosos ojos color jade y más de uno quedo cautivado por su mirada y su sonrisa cálida.

Cuando la vi, lo supe, ella iba ser mi perdición.

Evite mirarla a pesar que sabía que el profesor Terada le había asignado el asiento detrás de mi.

Cuando el profesor dijo:

-Bienvenida señorita Kinomoto, su mandarín es magnífico no tiene acento-

-Gracias tenemos clases de mandarín, inglés, francés, italiano, aleman en mi escuela-

-Espero que nuestro pensum cumpla con sus expectativas, veamos….te sentaras…claro tenemos un lugar disponible detrás del Señor Li-

No podía creer mi suerte, no me quedo otra que levantar la mano y ella camino hacia mí, a medida que se acercaba creo que mi corazón de mi pecho se quería salir, sentí que latía a mil por hora, baje la mirada para que ella no se diera cuenta y fruncí el ceño, NO quería llamar su atención corrección no debía llamar su atención. Al menos ese era mi idea inicial.

Aun recuerdo que al salir de las clases la note con el semblante molesto mientras discutía con alguien en el móvil, Wei me llamo para decirme que iba un poco retrasado porque primero dejaría a mis padres en el aeropuerto, fue interesante escucharla hablar en japonés yo hablaba el idioma por lo que no se me hizo difícil entenderle cuando dijo:

-Touya-Baka ¿Cómo que no estás en Hong Kong?-

-Lo siento, es que Yukito y Yue….

-No me importa lo que hicieron mis primos-bakas está vez, tú deberías estar en Hong Kong ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llegar a casa?-

-¿Nuestros padres no están contigo?-

-Mi mamá y papá van a venir en dos días ambos están en Egipto, Touya-baka te olvidaste de tu hermana, se supone que tú debías llevarme a mí a nuestro nuevo hogar ¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Lo siento monstruo-

-¡NO me llames monstruo!, ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer no tengo las llaves ni la dirección de donde vamos a vivir?-

-Te llamo en breve déjame hablar con nuestros padres, no te muevas de donde estas-

-¡NO!. Espera Touya….Me cerro este baka.

Fue inevitable no acércame a ella cuando se veía adorablemente molesta y le dije:

-¿Problemas?-

Ella solo me miro y sonrío nerviosamente, note como se sentó en el piso y me extraño su actitud y me dijo:

-No sé porque no me sorprende que se hayan olvidado de mi, siempre me que dejan a cargo de niisan-baka me paso algo similar, al menos esta vez tengo dinero encima, recuerdo cuando tenía 12 años y me dejaron botada en el aeropuerto de JFK en New York realmente me asuste, pero no se compara con la vez que me perdí en los campos Elíseos de Paris o cuando me dejaron botada en el Coliseo Romano, ni la vez que me dejaron botada en El Cairo, en serio sabía que este viaje estaba demasiado tranquilo para ser verdad- Dijo ella con reproche.

No pude evitar sonreír por primera vez en mi vida al conocer sus aventuras y le dije:

-¿Todo eso te ha pasado?-

***Suspiro pesado***-Extraño a mi abuelo, él si me cuidaba en cambio mis padres "bien-gracias" ni hablar de nissan-baka, es un completo despistado-

-¿Tienes donde pasar el día?-

-¿Tengo cara de saber a dónde ir?. Es la primera vez que vengo a Hong Kong-

-¿Te gustaría…..Joven Shaoran…

Recuerdo con claridad que la interrupción de Wei me tomo por sorpresa y me hizo asustar.

Ese fue el inicio de todo, a pesar que ella regreso a Japón al final del semestre y no estudio con nosotros, mantuve contacto con ella en secreto vía email, me encantaba conocer de sus mini-aventuras y sus continuas peleas con su hermano y sus primos, de cómo termino por accidente en Kobe en lugar de Tokio, realmente me divertía mucho re-leyendo sus emails.

Me encantaba como escribía, aunque estaba seguro que exageraba en sus palabras pero debo reconocer que era una excelente distracción para mis pesadas tareas, en esa época mi padre me daba información mensual sobre los progresos de mi "futura prometida", ella tenía profesores privados y se estaba preparando para ser la "futura señora Li", solo tomaba los sobres y los pasaba por la trituradora de papel sin leerlos, no me interesaba saber nada sobre la señorita Daidoji.

En cambio hablar o chatear con Sakura me era refrescante, entonces paso algo, ella me sorprendió cuando me dijo que había pedido a su padre venir a Hong Kong de nuevo para quedarse hasta que termine la preparatoria.

Me emocione tanto con la noticia que hubieron días que no podía dormir y cuando la volví a ver, note como había cambiado no solo físicamente sino que sus cambios eran completos, ya los rasgos de niña-adolescente quedaron atrás, ahora ella se había convertido en una joven hermosa pero no era eso lo que me llamaba la atención sino su personalidad abierta y la facilidad que se me daba hablar con ella, me sentía tan cómodo.

Por ella me integre por completo en la preparatoria, conocí a otras personas.

Me iba conformar con ser su amigo aunque eso no me satisfizo por completo al contrario me hizo padecer, ser solo su amigo, su mejor amigo no me llenaba pero me calle, sabía que no podía tenerla.

Con lo que no contaba es que ella abarcará sentimientos para mi, cuando me confesó sus sentimientos me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo pero mi alegría duro segundos al recordar que no tenía futuro con ella, era la primera vez que me daba tiempo de explicarle a una persona porque no podía tener nada con ella, cada palabra que decía sentía como si una daga de doble filo se incrustara en mi pecho pero nunca pensé que ella me diría:

-Yo quiero ser tu amante, sin obligaciones, sin esperanzas, sin hacer planes, solo quiero ser la mujer que ames y que me permitas amarte-

Sus palabras me dejaron sin habla y mis neuronas se congelaron, lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que me abalance sobre ella, fue la primera vez que no me importo mi familia, mis obligaciones, mis responsabilidades, no quería pensar en el futuro y poco me importaba si lo que iba hacer, tenía o no consecuencias solo quería ser feliz en ese momento, el presente era lo importante, el futuro no me importaba más.

Nunca me imagine que ella me permitiera tocarla, aunque reconozco que nuestra primera vez no fue nada romántico, completamente desastroso y divertido pero eso no merma lo que vivimos.

Fue la primera vez que me sentía completamente vivo.

Ella me hizo vivir cosas que nunca pensé vivirlas.

A pesar de ser personas completamente diferente y al mismo tiempo igual, algo ambiguo, ella lleno mis días.

Wei noto nuestras miradas, no tuve necesidad de mentir o explicarle lo que pasaba entre mi y Sakura, él lo había detectado hacer algún tiempo atrás y siempre se mantuvo al margen pero cuando le confesé que me había enamorado de ella, él se alegro mucho por mí, por nosotros y nos ayudo, al igual que el hermano mayor de ella.

Eran las dos únicas personas que conocían nuestro secreto.

Reconozco que al inicio me era difícil manejarlo porque tuve que componer mis expresiones faciales varias veces, no me era fácil verla interactuar con el género masculino de la preparatoria, mantener la distancia entre nosotros antes mis padres, el resto de las personas fue complicado pero al final sus miradas significativas me daba esperanzas para continuar con esto.

Nuestros encuentros carnales eran más que eso, por primera vez en mi vida estaba seguro de querer tomar las riendas de mi destino, era con ella con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida, era con ella con quien quería armar una familia, era a ella a quien quería proteger y cuidar, ella era para mí lo más preciado que tenía.

Me olvide de mi compromiso hasta que mis padres me sorprendieron al preséntarme a mi prometida el día de mi cumpleaños N° 18, fue una cena desastrosa porque mis expresiones casi me ponen en evidencia cuando mi padre presento a mi prometida oficialmente ante todos, ni siquiera me tome la molestia en mirarla, la primera mirada que busque fue la de ella, note su reacción, vi la sorpresa en sus ojos, vi dolor en ellos, era como que si se había despertado de un hermoso sueño y ahora la realidad la golpeaba, de no ser por Wei tengo la certeza que ambos nos hubiéramos puesto en evidencia, entonces ella hizo algo que no esperaba por primera vez desde que la conocía uso una sonrisa falsa, su indiferencia me aterro, era como que si sabía que a partir de ese momento todo iba cambiar.

Tuve miedo de perderla.

Tuve miedo que me deje yo no podía permitir eso.

Me sentí como una marioneta, una que usan y que no le permiten moverse por si sola, sé que cruce palabras esporádicas con mi prometida pero mis sentidos estaban en otra parte, vi cuando ella se fue sin despedirse de mi ni siquiera me miro.

Una sensación de vacío me embargo por completo.

Recuerdo las palabras de Wei en ese momento:

-Dele tiempo a la señorita Sakura, esto no es nada fácil para ella pero ella lo ama mucho y sabe que esto tenía que pasar-

No dije ninguna palabra, la conocía perfectamente como para saber que ella se iba alejar de mí, lo vi en su mirada, ese mirada que tanta decepción me mostro y me dolía lastimarla, nunca quise que pasáramos por esto.

Veía como sentimientos y emociones negativas me embargaban por dentro y mis padres riendo abiertamente con los padres de mi prometida oficial y con ella, entonces me di tiempo de observarla, no entendía: ¿Cómo ella acepto esta imposición de nuestros padres?, me pregunte una y mil veces: ¿La habrán amenazado al igual que a mí? , ¿Podre hacer un acuerdo con ella?, porque necesitaba salirme de esto.

Pensé que al hablar con Daidoji iba encontrar una aliada pero me estrella contra una pared porque ella no solo estaba de acuerdo con lo del compromiso de nuestros padres, sino que esperaba con ansias este matrimonio donde nuestros patrimonios se consolidaban en resumen eran tan ambiciosa y vanidosa como mi propia madre, ella veía en nuestro matrimonio un excelente negocio, poco le importaba si se daban sentimientos entre nosotros, fue clara al decirme:

-No tengo problema que seamos un matrimonio moderno, una vez que me des herederos podemos tener los amantes que queramos-

Al terminar esa frase que me tomo por sorpresa no pude evitar pensar con ODIO y Reproche:

-¿Qué clase de mujer era esta? -

No era justo yo iba perder a la mujer que amaba para atarme a una completa arpía.

Esto era Karma, seguro que en mi anterior vida fui una persona mala y despiadada y por eso en esta vida recibía tal castigo.

Salir con ella en público fue una completa tortura.

Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que pase cuando Sakura empezó a viajar fuera de Hong Kong sin avisarme, los siguientes tres meses fueron horribles, ella se alejo de mí, me evitaba, la entendía sabía que ella no iba aceptar continuar conmigo al verme con mi prometida oficial, su distanciamiento fue doloroso pero la gota que desbordo mis iras, activo mis celos fue verla ligar con Eriol, uno de nuestros amigos cercanos a nuestro grupo, quise arrástrala cuando la escuche decirle:

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi departamento haber lo que pasa?-

Sabía que estaba pasada de copas, sabía que estaba dolida, no era el lugar ni el momento, poco me importo nuestros amigos, mi prometida que estaba para variar posando ante los camarógrafos, recuerdo que la agarre del brazo y la saque de ahí, aunque después me haya excusado con decir:

-Ella es una muy buena amiga mía, estaba ebria y haciendo propuestas indecorosas.-

Lo siguiente que paso fue que las iras acumuladas que tenía se convirtió en lujuria pura, solo ella podía hacer que mi cuerpo reacciones de esa forma, necesitaba poseerla y saber que era mía.

Hicimos el amor por horas, fue intenso, apasionado, no quería alejarme de ella, esa noche fue la primera noche que me atreví a quedarme con ella, nunca antes había hecho eso por precaución a no vernos expuestos, me desperté antes que ella, verla dormir sobre mi me dio la idea clara que era con ella con quien quería pasar el resto de mis días.

No sé si era por ser la primera vez que amanecía con ella, pero el desayuno que le prepare ese día fue excelente, me preguntaba una y otra vez:

-¿Así serían mis días si me quedara con ella?-

El tiempo paso y yo me aferraba a ella, quería atesorar en mi mente todos los momentos que pasamos juntos.

Pero lo que no contaba es que ella ayudara a mis amigos a preparar mi despedida de soltero, no tenía ganas ni motivos para asistir de no ser porque ella me llamo para que pase primero por su departamento, sabía que ella planeaba algo lo note en su voz.

Realmente quería verla, necesitaba verla, ese día me llene de grandes expectativas las sorpresas de ella eran increíble, sabía que eso de ir por dulces era solo una excusa para verme pero no contaba con que antes de salir los Daidoji aparecieran en mi casa, mis padres me sorprendieron con una cena formal como despedida de soltero, y mi padre tuvo la osadía de llamarme la atención diciéndome:

-Cancela esa fiesta de despedida de soltero, eso no es apropiado para un Li-

Estaba cansado de todo esto y finalmente le dije:

-Debe ser difícil ser tú-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Vivir amargado por estar atado a una mujer que no amas-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Me haces lo mismo que te hicieron los abuelos al obligar a casarte con quien no amas-

-Nuestras tradiciones….

-Al diablos esa tradiciones, ¿Sabes lo que me haces?, me obligas entrar a un matrimonio sin amor con una mujer materialista, ambiciosa, vanidosa que no merece ser mi esposa, gracias a ti que dista mucho de ser un padre, me impones algo que no quiero-

-Cuida tus palabras Shaoran-

-¡Soy un hombre!. ¡Maldita SEA!, Debo tener libertad para tomar mis propias decisiones-

-¿A que viene todo esto?, sabes que la boda será en menos de dos días-

-No me lo recuerdes-

-Escúchame bien Shaoran hay mucho en juego si haces alguna tontería…..

-Maldigo la hora que nací como un Li, ¡TE ODIO!-

-Ven acá, Shaoran…

Fue una cena tensa al menos por mi lado me parecía increíble esta farsa, no dije nada más y ni siquiera comí, en ese momento no me importaba nada absolutamente nada finalmente al menor descuido de ellos salí de esa cena, necesita aire fresco, necesitaba ver a mi mujer, a la mujer que amaba realmente entonces paso algo que me dejo perplejo.

Sabía que ella no estaba en su departamento porque su carro no estaba en el parqueadero, como tenía las llaves de su departamento ingrese a el sin prisa y vi que algo estaba fuera de lugar, había telas blanca sobre los muebles, fui a su recamara y vi varias maletas, ella había empacado toda sus cosas, fui a su estudio y note los papeles que me dejaron sin habla.

Un contrato de compra-venta del departamento, firmado.

Un contrato de compra-venta de su carro, firmado.

Un contrato cancelando el acuerdo previo firmado con su editorial, firmado.

Un pasaje de ida a Japón, con el respectivo pre-chequeo.

Ella se iba del país y la fecha del pasaje era justo el día de mi boda y la hora de su vuelo coincidía con la hora en la que yo debía estar en el altar.

Ella realmente se iba a ir de mi lado para siempre.

¡Maldita sea! Si ella pensaba que se iba librar de mi tan fácilmente estaba completamente equivocada, ella acepto ser mi amante, ella sabía lo que iba pasar, se que no tengo derecho obligarla a que se quede conmigo si mi matrimonio se llega a realizar.

Me quede estático con ese boleto en la mano por varios minutos hasta que finalmente ella llego, no sé quién de nosotros dos era el más sorprendido:

-Si ella por verme en su departamento o yo por saber que ella se iba a ir para siempre de Hong Kong y me iba dejar.

-¡Maldita sea ella no podía dejarme así!.

Mis emociones me jugaron una mala pasada sentí de todo un poco: ira, decepción, tristeza, asombro, solo atine a decir:

-No soporte estar en ese lugar, hablo de la cena que organizaron mis padres y lo deje, vine a verte, te llame pero no me contestabas, decidí quedarme aquí a esperarte: ¿Qué significa esto?-

No quería sonar enojado pero tenía ganas de romper todos esos papeles sobre todo el boleto de avión.

Pero mi ira se disipo cuando ella se lanzo a mis brazos y me entrego a mí con tal pasión y entrega que me olvide de todo y me permití amarla hasta entradas horas del amanecer, me aferre a su pecho desnudo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no quería perderla a pesar que faltaba pocas horas para que mi matrimonio impuesto se diera.

No dormí, no tenía sueño, quería contemplarla por siempre, cerré los ojos con fuerza y me aferre a ella.

Sentí cuando despertó, sentí cuando acaricio mis cabellos, sentí cuando ella se volvió a dormir.

-Por primera vez en mi vida quería congelar el tiempo y quedarme con ella así para siempre-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Fin del Segundo Relato-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**5.- ¿Qué tal me quedo?. Era necesario conocer ¿El porqué Shaoran no puede estar con Sakura y lo que el piensa al respecto?.  
**

**Toda historia tiene dos versiones. Recuerden eso.**

**6.- Les invito a leer mi nuevo FANFICS: Tiempo de AMAR. Si puedo actualizo hoy: Cuentos de Ayer,Hoy y Siempre. **

**Estamos en contacto. **

**ATT Sake's Evil22**


End file.
